Rory and Jess: The Later Years
by PR0TECTiNGME11
Summary: What if Rory recives a phone call at graduation from someone from her past...COMPLETE! REVIEW
1. The UnGraduate

(This Takes place during 'Those Are Strings Pinocchio' in season 3)

Rory had just graduated. Wow. The feeling she had inside was… WOW. Everything was so crazy in the past couple of days. Jess and her almost had sex. And jess left her.

Lor: So, how does it feel to graduate?

R: You tell me

Rory smirked

Emily and Richard walked up behind them

Richard: Rory. Thank you for the speech.

R: Grandpa it was nothing. I meant it really.

E: So when are you getting back from your trip?

L: July.

E: When in July.

L: Were not sure.

E: Well when you get back we expect you that Friday for dinner.

EMILY WALKS AWAY

Richard: (WHISPER) Rory here take these keys.

R: For what?

Richard: Click the red button twice and you'll see.

R: OH MY GOD. Grandpa you got me a car? Wow.

Richard: Rory its no problem. And it's the one that Leonardo Decaprio drives.

R: oooh! Thank you grandpa.

Richard: Bye Rory.

R: Thank you

They Hug.

L: So Rory…

Before Lorelai could finish Rory's phone rang

R: (into phone) Hello?

NO ANSWER

R: (into phone) Hello?

Rory hangs up

L: Who was that? Another mystery call?

Rory nods.

L: You have been getting a lot of those lately.

Rory's phone rings again.

R: (into phone) Hello?

NO ANSWER

R: (into phone) Hello?

R: Mom ill be right back.

Rory walks away.

R: Jess. I know its you. You keep calling and I keep getting the same answer. Nothing. Jess please answer. In Kyles parents bedroom… what was that? You were mad about not graduating I know but the problem was that you had to have sex to solve it.

RORY SNIFFLES

R: Jess I think I love you. I'm not sure but I think I really love you. Maybe you feel the same way? Ok well I'm good I hope you good and well bye…

J: Rory…

R: Jess?


	2. California Here We Come

R: Jess is that really you?

J: I love you too.

R: Then why did you leave?

J: I didn't leave.

R: That's what my mom said.

J: Ror. I didn't leave.

R: Yes you did jess. You thought I wasn't good enough so you moved onto some other slut like that girl… Shane. I bet your dating her right now. I don't care though because ive… moved on.

J: It's been 1 day you can't have moved on. Because I love you and you love me.

R: Then why did you leave.

J: Do you really want to start again?

R: Where are you? You don't sound like you in California, although it does sound like the place ur in is noisy

J: Turn around

R: Why?

J: Just do it.

Rory turned around.

R: Is that…

J: Me? Yes Rory it's me.

R: Jess

Rory threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

J: Can we be serious now

R: Serious as a monkey.

J: Really.

R: Ok.

J: Come with me.

R: Where?

J: Florida. You and Me, we can live together and go to school together.

She was stunned. Leave her mother? Leave Stars Hollow? Her home, her friends? Leave school and everything she'd worked for?

R: Yes.

J: Really?

R: Yes.

J: Ok. And I want you to know I'm in. I'm all in.

R: Jess? Do we really have the money for this? I have A LOT from my grandparents in the bank but it might only be enough for you and me to go to college.

J: I got a scholarship to the University of Florida.

R: (SCREAM) WHEN?

J: After I … got on the bus I pulled a note out of my bag and it was from Luke here… you can read it.

Rory nodded and opened the letter:

_Dear Jess,_

_Leaving Rory is going to be the biggest mistake of your life. You shouldn't have made her fall in love with you because in three days she and her mom are leaving for Europe. I can't believe that after all you have been through your still treating her like crap. Oh and here is some letter from The University of Florida its addressed Jess Mariano so I guess it's for you. Well have a nice life with Jimmy. Oh and Call Rory. She needs you tell her that your gone, she can't hear it from me, or Lorelai… or Babette._

_Sincerely,_

_**Luke**_

p.s call your mom too!

Rory was in tears by the end of the letter.

R: Jess. When do we leave?

J: Now.

R: Ok. Just let me tell me Mom.

J: Already taken care of.

R: really?

J: No. Your mom hates me

R: She doesn't hate you Jess. She STRONGLY dislikes you.

J: As strong as King Kong.

R: Ha, Ha very funny

LONG DRAMATIC PAUSE

R: Oh my god! I have to go tell my mom that I cant go to Europe! What do I say to her?

J: Tell her the truth. Tell her you love me and that I treat you fine…. Are you regretting this?

R: Ok. Hey Jess?

J: Yeah?

R: Are you happy?

J: If you are.

JESS TURNS TOWARDS CAR BUT RORY GRABS HIS ARM.

R: Are you?

J: Leaving? Never

He kissed her gently on her forehead

J: Ill call you tomorrow.


	3. Im Movin' Out

CHAPTER 3:

Rory walks up to Lorelai.

"Mom?"

"Yes my dearest offspring?"

"I cant go to Europe." _There I said it._

"Why?"

"Mom that was Jess on the phone. He told me he loved me. So, were going away together. Were moving to Florida. We are going to be happy whether you like it or not!"

"Rory. I want you to be happy. Youcangoaslongasyoucallwhenyougetthere!" Lorelai breathed harder then ever before.

"Wow mom I didn't think you could fit that many words into a sentence."

"Rory. Aren't you happy? I just told you that you could with Jess."

"YOU DID! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Rory grabs her mothers arm and pulls her into a loooooooooooong but friendly hug.

"Ror he better be nice to you."

"He will mom. He's not as predictable as Dean but way more Romantic"

"And that's good?"

"Yes!"

"Oh ok… well do you want me to help you pack?" Lorelai said not sure what to say.

Rory let out a huge smile and replied

"PLEASE!"

Right as Rory walked away Lorelai ran up to Luke.

"Luke, you lied to me. Jess isn't gone. He told you he was gone but he wasn't and you told me to tell Rory that he was gone and so she was sad and nowmybabysgoingawaywithhim!"

"What? Im sorry im not following…" Luke added to her jibber jab.

"Luke Rory and Jess are running away together. They are going to live in Florida."

"Ha!" Luke said as Lorelai gave him an EVIL look ", are you serious?"

"Jess is taking my baby and it's your entire fault."

"My fault? Are you serious?"

"If you hadn't told him he could come here then we wouldn't be in this situation..." Lorelai Let out a big breath.

"This is not my fault Lorelai. This is yours"

"Mine."

"If you hadn't gotten pregnant at 16 Rory wouldn't be here!"

"Oh my god. Thanks a lot." Lorelai said as she put her face in her hands.

"Lorelai. Im so sorry."

"Get away from me"

"Lorelai… dammit I love you"

"What?"

"I Love you!"

"I… I… I…Love you too! Oh and you need to help me pack Rory's stuff"

"what?"

"Well we can't have angry make up sex. Now's not the time. There are parents around"

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh..."

"Rory is actually going away with Jess. I seriously thought you were kidding. Can we somehow break them up?"

"I thought you were for their relationship?"

"Not if it jeopardizes Rorys future."

"Maybe she wants to be happy?"

"Maybe…"

"So… Want to go back to my house so we can (LORELAI WINKS AT LUKE) 'Pack Rorys Stuff!"

"Sure!"


	4. OVER

Three Years Later… Jess and Rory live in an apartment in Tallahassee. Rory and Jess are engaged.

"Hey Babe" Rory said as she walked through the apartment door.

"Jess? Are you here?" Rory walked over to their room but found no Jess.

"JESS!" She yelled. Rory thought… Where was Jess usually? Oh the pub he went there on Friday afternoons. She looked through the White Pages and found the number.

"Hello?" The person on the other end of the line said.

"Hi there. Im Rory Gilmore is Jess Mariano there?"

"Umm let me check…" Rory heard some yelling and music in the background. Very unusual for a Monday afternoon.

"… He's in the back doing some business." The gruffy voice responded.

"can you tell him to call me when he gets back from the bathroom?"

"Oh, Mam he's not in the bathroom… well he is but not going."

What? She didn't understand. Oh well might as well just wait until he gets back to talk right?

"Ok well tell him I called…"

"No problem"

"thanks"

Rory hung up the phone.

1 A.M:

Rory patiently waited on the couch watching some old episodes of Full House waiting for Jess to come back. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the hallway and a thump on the door.

"Howdy." Jess said as he walked through the door.

"Jess what's wrong?" Rory smelled his breath. "Oh You're drunk"

"Drunk as Drunk could be" Jess drunkily responded.

"Why are you drunk?"

"Umm… I got fired today."

"Oh wow im intrigued please tell more. Why were you… fired?"

"Mingling with the co-workers"

"You got fired for talking with your co-workers?"

"Not talking" Jess smirked.

"I see."

"You understand?" Jess asked. Rory answer wasn't vocalized. All she did was walk into their bedroom and grab a couple bags. She returned five minutes later.

"Here" Rory said as she held out the engagement ring. "Give it to someone you really love"

"Rory no"

"Don't give me that crap Jess. What's your problem? We were getting married in 1 month. We don't have to worry about a wedding though cause im out. O-U-T!" Rory clenched the ring and then threw it at him.

"Oh and Jess?"

"yeah"

"Im pregnant"

"Huh?"

"Goodbye Mr. Mariano."


	5. More and More Like Jess

10 years later…

(What happened in the past 10 years is… Rory finished school in Massachusetts then she just stayed home with Lizzie. No one has seen Jess since that night… that you know of :-p)

"Lorelai Elizabeth Mariano! Get your butt down here!" Rory yelled as her 10 year old daughter got out of bed.

"ONE MINUTE MOM!"

"What are you reading?"

"… Oliver… twist…" Lizzie managed to spit out.

"Liz I thought I hid that from you?"

"Its my favorite book mom you cant just hide it from me..."

"Fine. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you want to go visit Gramma Lorelai and Grampa Luke on Friday?"

"Hell no!"

"Language!" Rory added.

"Fine. 'Heck' no! They live in that stu- I mean weird town. I don't like it there. Last time we visited Kirk hugged me and told me that I was the future."

"Go pack because in three days whether you like it or not you're coming with me."

"Fine"

"Fine"

"FINE"

"Fine"

"F-I-N-E FINE!"

"Ok no word now" Rory added.

"Lets be friends again?"

"Ok."

"Can I please read Oliver Twist again… it's my favorite book!"

"Fine"

Lizzie grabs her book and goes upstairs.

"More and More Like Jess everyday…" Rory muttered.

**Three days later:**

"Honey time to go!"

"K mom!"

As soon as they were in the car and set they were on the go. Once they passed the Welcome To Stars Hollow sign Lizzie decided she had to go to the bathroom. 5 minutes later they were there. Rory breathed in the crisp fresh air...

_Mmm Smells good. I can't wait to see mom. I haven't seen her for 5 years. Even though we talked last night... it's seemed like forever._

As they walked into Luke's everyone heard the bells above the door jungle and they looked at them.

"OFFSPRING!"

"MOMMY!"

"GRANPA!" Lizzie Yelled.

"Liz how are you?" Luke Responded

"Good Grampa and you?"

"Im fine thank you!" Luke happily responded. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Were staying here for a week or two because I have a break from my Job and Lizzie here wanted to see you guys."

"Yeah" Liz added

"Rory baby can I talk to you for a minute?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm sure."

They both walk up the stairs into the apartment.

"Rory your not really here cause you were on a break?" Lorelai asked.

"No…" Rory took a deep breath. " I got fired from my job on Tuesday."

"Oh Rory im so sorry."

"It's fine. I just… I also came here cause I needed to ask you something."


	6. Oh No

"Do you need money?"

"No… well yes but not only that. Lizzie and I have decided to move here. I know your mad because well… wait shouldn't you be happy?"

"Of course I am happy!"

"Oh and Im going to have to stay with you until I get enough money to stay at the dragonfly."

"That is fine. Actually I couldn't have thought of a better plan myself"

"That's why I read when I was little"

"That's why!"

"Yeah well Lizzie and I are going to put our bags at the house then well meet you for dinner?"

"Umm sure. Rory I know I have to tell you something its just I can't remember…"

"Well my cell is on so you can call when you think of it."

"Ok"

"Bye mom"

"Bye sweets"

Lorelai kisses Rory on cheek then Rory walks down stairs of diner, waves to Luke and signals Lizzie to follow.

"Bye Grampa!"

"Bye Liz"

Rory and Lizzie walk out of diner as Lorelai comes rushing down the stairs.

"Luke! I think I forgot to tell her that… you know."

"Oh no! How do you think shell take it?"

"Im not sure. Shell be back in at least 10 minutes."

Rory and Lizzie get into Rory's car and drive off to the house.

3.9 minutes later (Lizzie timed it) they arrived at the old Gilmore house.

"Mom, it's pretty."

"Yeah, I bet Luke fixed up the inside."

Rory walked to the back of the car and got their bags.

Lizzie ran up to the door.

"Mom where's the key?"

"Umm… the turtle"

"Where?"

""In the broken footboard in the left corner."

"Huh?"

"How about we just go in, mom never locks the door."

"Ok."

Rory opens the door.

"Lizzie im gunna put our stuff in my room"

"Kay."

"Hello?" Someone called from the living room.

"Oh my god." Rory yelled as she dropped the bags.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"Rory, I live here."

"Hmm sure and my Dad's the tooth fairy."

"Oh well tell em' to give me a little extra for Christmas this year."

"Whatever Jess" Rory turned around. "Lizzie come on."

Jess walks up to the 10 year old looking girl.

"Hello. What's your name?" Jess asked.

"I can't talk to strangers."

"Rory, she doesn't even know who I am."

"Oh sorry. Lizzie this is your screw up father Jess." Rory coldly responded.

"You're my dad? My mommy has pictures of you in her room. One of them is really pretty it's a candid picture of you two kissing under a tree. My mommy had a pretty blue dress on. She said that it was when you two had your first kiss"

"Well did your mom tell you that she cheated on her boyfriend with me?"

"Jess shut up" Rory yelled.

"What if I don't want to?" Jess stepped closer to his daughter.

"Jess get away from Lizzie. She doesn't want to know about you. She never will. I heard what happened with you in that bar that night… Lizzie cover your ears" Lizzie did as commanded.

"Jess you slept with another woman"

"Rory it wasn't my fault."

"Was it the liquor? Jess im not going to believe you. NOT FOR ONE SECOND. IHATE YOU!"

"Yeah well I love you"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do Rory. I always kick myself for not doing that. Im not the man I was back then. I am the guy you fell in love with."

"Yeah Jess I fell in love with you but your now out of my mind. I cant forgive you. Never, For all that you have done. You never called."

"You didn't want me to"

"Well you should have."

"Im sorry"

"Whatever im leaving."

"Rory wait."

"What."

"Stay."

---------------------

I hope you like it so far! Please click the purplish-blue (not that it matters) button below and comment! Id really appreciate it!


	7. I Wrote a Book

"Im sorry"

"Whatever im leaving."

"Rory wait."

"What."

"Stay."

'Where?"

"Here with me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause. I... I just can't Jess. I don't want to get hurt again."

"Damnit Rory. I told you im different."

"No you're not Jess."

"Let me show you. Stay here tonight."

"I can't stay in the same room as you."

"Why not? You don't have feelings for me so why not?"

Rory didn't answer instead she signaled Lindsay to go outside.

Once Rory was sure that Lindsay was outside she ran towards Jess and fiercely kissed him.

"I…I…I Shouldn't have done that. Im sorry."

"Im happy you did"

"Oh… Jess I want you to know I didn't come here for this"

"Im happy you came."

"I have to… go" Rory yelled as she turned around. But something stopped her, it was Jess he grabbed her wrist.

"Come back for dinner please?"

"Ok… wait I cant I promised Mom that I'd have dinner with her… well I guess I could cancel."

"6:00 sharp, you can be late because I know you will be"

"Do you know where my Mom lives?"

"The Old Twichem house."

"Thanks. See you at 6:01"

Jess smirked and so did Rory

By 5:30 Lorelai and Rory decided that it might be better if Rory went to Jess' house for dinner. So by 5:59 they were in the car and ready to leave.

Once they were inside and settled at the dinner table Jess placed pasta in front of them.

"Ooh! You're a god!" Said Lindsay.

"Yeah… I wish I had some brown liquid in my cup tho-"Rory was cut off by Jess pouring coffee into her mug "Gee thanks!"

After that the conversation just flowed naturally. Of course Rory and Jess had a fight about who was a better author Hemmingway or Ryand (I don't know how to spell the last name sorry)

"So Jess, do you always have a nice dinner like this or are you just impressing me?"

Jess quickly avoided the subject and moved on.

"I wrote a book"

"WHAT? No you didn't"

"Yeah your right I didn't."

"Wow a book. No you're such a liar you didn't write a book"

"How much do you wanna bet?"

"All the money in my purse…plus a million dollars."

Jess stands up.

"Well then you better have that money when I get back." Jess smiled "And I don't accept change!"

"No promises!"

Jess walks into the living room grabs the book and walks back in.

"Here." He demanded.

"Wow. A book. Jess. Book wow!"

"Rory you're turning into me."

"Id be lucky..." Rory whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you OK?"

"My head just hurts" _I lied. Crap _she thought.

"No."

'No what?"

'You don't have a headache"

That's all Rory could remember until she woke up…

8:00 AM

Rory awoke to a loud slam downstairs.

_Where am I? _

Her question was answered when she opened her eyes. All she saw was dark brown curly hair in front of her.

_Oh crap. Is it…_


	8. Where am I?

8:00 AM

Rory awoke to a loud slam downstairs.

_Where am I? _

Her question was answered when she opened her eyes. All she saw was dark brown curly hair in front of her.

_Oh crap. Is it…_

Rory sat up and saw that it wasn't Jess.

_Phew._

She quickly got out of the bed and walked downstairs.

"Jess? You here?" She said.

"In here!" Jess yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok well ill be there in a minute cause I have to change."

"Why?"

"Because im wearing a shirt, that you obviously put on me, that says Ernest Hemmingway Is The Best… why you even have a shirt that says that im not sure. So ill be back."

"Rory its fine. You look beautiful anyway."

"Gee!"

Jess walked into the living room and sat down on

"I'm sorry. I know I've said it before, but I'm saying it again, I'm sorry."

"Okay," Rory replied

"Okay…What?" asked Jess waiting for an explanation.

Rory coldly answered, "Okay, you should be?"

"What?" Jess said again.

"What are you so mad about?" asked Jess again, and louder.

"What? What im mad about is that you left me 10 years ago and now you expect me to fall back into your arms. Well just to let you know Lindsay doesn't like you, and right now your definitely not in my top 100 people who I like most list."

"Rory I said im sorry. Why cant you just understand the fact that I want to be with you and Lindsay? I really love you Rory, I never will stop."

"Jess don't do this."

"Why?"

"Your making a mistake and im trying to stop you from it."

"Why is it so bad?"

"Because 2 of the people standing in this room love each other."

"The couch loves me? Aw how sweet."

"Jess…"

"What?"

"Stop playing dumb. I don't want to fall for you again. I don't want my heart to get stomped all over. Jess after I left I cried myself to sleep, for over 1 year. You shouldn't have been so cruel. I… I cant love you. It wouldn't be right"

"What is it not lady like?"

"Jess stop."

"No Rory im not going to stop."

"When did this turn into a fight."

"When I told you that I loved you and you just well don't."

"Jess I said I did."

"I don't believe you"

"Jess don't... Just stop" Rory couldn't hold down the tears anymore, they all came pouring down her cheeks.

"Rory, im not going to stop. You just need to listen to me. I love you so much."

"Jess I cant do this. My baby's upstairs and I have to get her so we can go."

"Don't go. Please"

"Im not staying."

"Don't leave Connecticut."

"Im moving back to Florida."

"Why?"

"I have to."

"No you don't. We were meant to be."

"We don't belong together, were not the people we used to be. Although your taste in clothes is the same."

"What does that mean?"

"Earnest Hemmingway t-shirt? I mean come on!"

"Well I like the t-shirt. So boo ya!"

"What are you a character on Kim Possible or something?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I just forgot I have the 10 year old daughter…"

"What? She doesn't watch barney."

"She never did and surprisingly her favorite book is.."

"Oliver twist?"

"How did you know?"

"I just remembered"

"Ok well I have to go get Liz, ill be back later?"

"Rory? Are we ok now?"

"Goodbye Dodger!"


	9. Make up Your Mind!

Rory packed up Lizzie and her things. Once Lizzie was outside and in the car Rory told her that she "forgot something". Lizzie understood and Rory quickly, but not suspiciously, ran into the house.

"Jess!"

"Yeah?"

"Bye!"

"I love you."

"I…I…" _oh my god Gilmore make up your mind_ she thought "love you too."

Jess grabbed her and pulled her into one of the most romantic kisses she had ever had in her life. Jess deepened the kiss but Rory knew that 'it' couldn't happen yet.

"Jess I have to go. I know your… upset. We can meet tomorrow for dinner. I can leave Lizzie with Lorelai and we can ya know"

Jess smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Bye Ror call me later ok?"

"Sure"

Rory ran outside and got into her car.

"Mom what took ya so long?" Lizzie annoyingly asked.

"I said I forgot something."

"What did you forget? You have everything you had before."

"I forgot my… book."

"Where is it?"

"Oh I must have left it in there. Ill be right back"

Rory opens the car door and runs back into the house.

"JESS!"

"Yeah?" Jess replied walking into the entryway.

"Can I borrow a book? Preferably the one you wrote?"

"Umm ok."

"Thanks!" Rory said kissing him tenderly on the lips "Love you bye!"

Rory ran out the door and got back into the car.

"Mom?"

"What honey?"

"Why is your lipstick all smudged?"

"I fell?"

"Not for one second will I believe that mom."

"What are you the police?"

"I could be"

"You're my daughter, I do not have to tell you my… my lipstick is smudged."

"Oh my god. Mom you weren't!"

"I wasn't what?"

"Kissing... Jess" Lizzie said Jess like it was something disgusting like Brussels sprouts.

"Honey… Just stop it right there. You have no right to tell me who to date and who not to date."

"Mom, I don't like him"

"Why?"

"Because I saw him kissing some other woman."


	10. The Whole Story

"Because I saw him kissing some other woman."

"Really?"

"Fine. NO he wasn't. But still I don't like him mommy."

"Lizzie I am ending this conversation"

"Fine mom."

"Rory you cannot have you fathers… old attitude you have to be able to accept things. I don't want you treating people the way he treated others."

"What did he do to you?"

"He actually liked me… for you to understand I would have to tell you the whole story."

"ok, I can listen."

Rory talked on about her life for about an hour. Lizzie loved her life story; she loved when her mom was talking about her (meaning Lizzie's) first steps and so on.

Once Rory was done with her life story they both noticed that they were still parked outside of Jess' house. They both giggled and drove away.

3 hours later Rory was dressed very semi-casual (as Lorelai would say it) and she walked to Jess house.

20 minutes later she was his front door.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Jess ran to the door. Rory giggled

"Hi" He said

"Hey. How are y-"before Rory could finish Jess pulled her into a fierce kiss that lasted at least 10 minutes. Rory kicked the door shut and they made there towards the kitchen never breaking the kiss, might I add.

Jess took one of his hands off of Rory's shoulder and onto the doorknob leading into Rory's room. They both stepped into the room and Rory broke the kiss standing there in awe.

"Jess… If I didn't love you as much as I do, I would think that you were a stalker..."

"Huh?" Jess said confused.

"My… the room. Everything's the same as it was before I left that night for my gra- grad- graduation."

"Well I missed you and the sheets smelled like you for a while."

"Oh, well I missed you too, want to get back to what we were about to do?"

"The mood is kind of killed."

"Oh" Rory said sadly

"Want to eat? Maybe we can even have a fight over Ryand and Hemmingway."

"YES!" _How could I say no to that?_


	11. Babette,Run,Jess

Rory opened her eyes.

_Where am I? _

She sat up and saw that she was lying on the floor in Lorelai's old room.

"Jess?"

Jess was on the bed he sat up and laughed.

"Ha-ha. Not so funny." Rory said as she stood up and slapped Jess in the arm.

"Why are you on the ground?"

"Cause I guess last night when we fell asleep you marked your territory and pushed me off the bed."

"I did not."

"Did so."

"did not."

"Did so."

Jess laughed.

"You sound like a second grader."

"So what?" Rory said sticking her tounge out

Jess took advantage of her sticking her tounge ut and kissed her.

Rory dempthed the kiss and Jess pulled Rory onto the bed.

They stayed kissing for about 5 minutes and then Jess started pulling her shirt off.

Rory stopped.

"Jess?"

Jess still continued kissing her neck.

"Jess stop come on. We can't do this. I have a 10 year old daughter."

Jess continued to kiss her.

"Jess stop please."

Jess looked up at her and stopped.

"Rory…"

"What jess?"

"Why not?"

"Because I have a 10 year old daughter at home who doesn't expect me to come home pregnant."

"Ror I was going to get my wallet out right now."

"That's not the point Jess. You're rushing into this relationship. We saw each other for the first time in 10 years on Friday. We have to give this time."

Jess and Rory sat in silence for at least 3 minutes. Then, Jess spoke up.

"I want to be in her life"

"Huh?"

"I want to be in Lizzie's life. I want her to call me dad. I want you two both here, with me."

"Awe Jess you are going to be in her life. Fate has brought us here."

"Fate? You believe in fate? Ha… fate…ha"

"Jess im serious. Were here now. That is all that matters."

"I know, it's just I don't want to mess this up." Jess sighed.

"We won't. Hey how about you and Lizzie have lunch together?"

"Do you think she will want to?"

"Possibly?"

"Ok"

"Ill go get her." Rory said sitting up off of the bed and walking downstairs. "LOVE YOU!" She yelled.

"Rory…"

"What?"

"The windows are opened. And Babette just ran into the house smiling."

"Oh crap. Umm ill run home."

"Ok... LOVE YOU TOO bye!"

Rory ran as fast as she could back to Lorelai's house. Rory was so out of breath.

"Hey my little marathon runner." Lorelai said walking up to Rory patting her on the back.

"Hey… mom."

"Hone re you ok?"

"Babette…run…love…run…Jess…kiss…yells…run…run"

"Oh honey want to sit down?"

Rory nodded.

"Mom its …10 Lizzie has to be at Jess' house in 20 minutes. They're having lunch together."

"Oh that's great."

"Yeah. So where is she?"

"Lizzie? She's with Luke. They went to the diner."

"I have to run again?"

Lorelai laughed. "Ill drive you."

"Really fast?"

"Yeah **really fast**." Lorelai said emphasizing the words really and fast.

Lorelai and Rory walked to the car. Literally 3 seconds after they were at Luke's.

"Mommy!" Lizzie yelled as the girls entered the diner.

"Hey honey. Hey want to have lunch with daddy?"

"Hmm…no."

"What? Why?"

"Because, mom I don't want to."

"Please, I promise ill stay with you."

"Hmm fine. Ill do it."

"Oh that's great."

Rory hugged Lizzie and then kissed her on her forehead.

"Yuck mom, you kissed him and now your kissing me. I swear im going to get kiss-from-kiss-to-kiss disease"

"Ha, ha very funny." Rory laughed. "Im going to call Jess and tell him to come here."

"K mom."

Rory quickly dialed Jess' number and then she heard him pick up.

"Hey Jess- hold on Luke is making me go OUTSIDE INTO THE FREEZING COLDNESS!"

Rory walked outside of the diner.

"Hey Ror you guys coming?"

"Well, Lizzie wants to eat at the diner."

"Ok... ill be there in 2 minutes."

"It takes 3.9 minutes from car to get here."

"I said 2 minutes."

"Ok superman."

"Bye honey."

"Ha you called me honey." Rory said laughing.

"Love you."

"You're going to get hit by a car and then im going to laugh even harder."

"Whatever... ill be there in a few."

"Ok bye Dodger"

"Bye hon- I mean bye Rory"


	12. Mom Can You Leave?

Jess ran into the diner breathing heavily.

"Whoa… Jess take a breath" Lorelai said.

After about 2 minutes of Jess breathing heavily Rory, Jess, and Lizzie went upstairs to eat.

They got upstairs to find 3 plates of pasta on the table.

"Mmm pasta" Lizzie said.

"What she said." Rory added pointing to Lizzie.

Rory Lizzie and Jess sat down.

"Hmm now this would be better with c-"Rory said.

"Offee. I Know, I know" Jess said getting up and grabbing the coffee pot.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Umm ok."

"Let the feast begin" Said Jess.

30 minutes later…

Lizzie stands up and grabs Rory's arm motioning for her to follow.

"Mom?" Lizzie whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can you leave? I mean things are fun. Jes- I mean D... Dad and I were going to go to the book store! He was going to show me his book."

"Why can I come."

"You're no fun."

"Oh thanks… well ill tell Jess I feel sick and you two can bond. But, don't let him become your favorite parent."

"Never!"

Rory hugged Lizzie.

"Jess? Im gunna go. It seems like you and Lizzie are really getting along, so at around 5 can you drop her off at Aunt Lorelai's house and then you can come home."

"Home?" Jess said.

"Your, I mean our house."

Jess smiled and gave Rory a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Love you." Rory said.

"Right back at cha'"

Rory grabbed her purse and walked out of Luke's apartment.

15 minutes later she was in front of Jess' house. She decided to make some dessert and then wait for Jess to come back.

1 hour passes…

2 hours pass…

3 hours pass…

Rory began to worry. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory asked.

"Miss Gilmore?" A deep voice responded.

"Yes that's me."

"Im afraid there has been an accident."

Please review. I really want reviews. Please please please please please!


	13. Beep Times Up

"Im afraid there has been an accident." The doctor said.

"Wha-What"

"Im afraid there has been an accident."

"Who? What? When? Where? Why? HOW?" Rory yelled?

"Im sorry Miss Gilmore but that's confidential, we will however be able to tell you when you get here."

"Where? When? What TIME?"

"Hartford Hospital. We can explain it then."

"Thank you Dr…."

"Doctor Smith."

"Thank you so much Doctor Smith. I hope to talk to you soon."

"Goodbye Mis-"

Rory didn't bother to listen to the rest she just hung up the phone an got in her car, and drove away as fast as she could."

Gmggmgmgmgmgmgmgmgmgmgmgmgmgmgmg

Rory arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. She ran inside to find a doctor.

"DR. SMITH! DR. SMITH. I NEED TO SEE DOCTOR SMITH!" Rory yelled to the secretary.

"Miss Gilmore im sorry but you are going to have to wait just like everyone else."

"Thanks anyway."

Rory sat down and cried. Exactly 10 minutes later a tall figure stood in front of her.

"Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes?" Rory said looking up so that the Doctor could see her tear strained face.

"Would you like to know what happened?"

"Please!" Rory said whipping away her tears.

"Ok well, Jess Mariano was driving on Peach street and there was something in the street, he swerved and your daughter Lorelai's head hit the dashboard. Im sorry but, your daughter was hit so hard that she was put into a coma."

"C-C-C-Coma?" Rory asked crying

"Im sorry Miss Gilmore."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure."

"Wait, what happened with jess?"

"He, luckily, escaped with a few scratches."

"Oh.."

"Do you still want to see Lorelai?"

"Sure."

Rory was dragged into a white, very white, hospital room with big monitors and screens everywhere.

The only people Rory recognized in the room were Lizzie and Jess.

Jess stood up and motioned to give Rory a hug but Rory just declined.

"How could you?" Rory said teary-eyed.

"Do what?" Jess asked.

"You put her in a coma."

"I did not."

"Jess you swerved, haven't you learned enough about swerving in your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we got into that accident? You broke my arm. Imagine if I was in her place. You almost killed MY daughter."

"Rory calm down."

"I will not calm down. YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BABY."

"Rory im sorry."

"How could you have escaped AGAIN not hurt. Damn you. I HATE YOU." Rory yelled.

"Calm down Ror."

"I want you out. Get out now. Stay out. Never come back AGAIN."

"Fine." Jess yelled walking out of the hospital room.

Rory sat down and cried. She bet that Lizzie had heard everything. She cried even harder. But a shill beeping noise, and doctors rushing into the room made her stop.

-------------------------

Review please. please please pleasee! Id really appreciate it


	14. Wake Up Wake UP

Rory woke up looking all around her bedroom breathing heavily. She looked at her clock... AM:6:00. Rory took a deep breath.

Why am i here? She thought.

She glanced at the calender

June 23rd 2003. Rory was in shock.

"Mom?" Rory yelled.

"RORY WAKE UP!" Lorelai yelled.

"Why?"

"You have to get up"

"Why?"

"Who are you 10 second Tom or something?"

"Mom." Rory got up for her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. "I had the worst dream. I was at graduation and"

"YOU WERE IN YOUR UNDERWARE!" Lorelai laughed entering Rory's room.

"Mom, i was at graduation and then I got a phone call and Jess asked me to runaway with him and then i did. Then we were engaged, then he cheated on me, then i left, then i got pregnant well actually i was pregnant before but still. Then, i had a kid Lorelai Elizabeth Mariano, then i came to visit you and Jess lived in your house and i stayed with him, then Lizzie and Jess got to know eachother and then Jess and Lizzie got in a car accident, then Lizzie died. Then i woke up."

"8 then's. Wow. Lizzie is who?"

"My daughter."

"Is this a sign that your pregnant?"

"Mom no."

"Honey you really have to get up though."

"I am up."

"Get dressed."

"K."

"Then I'll drive you graduation."

"Ok. Privacy please?"

Lorelai nodded and walked out of the room and sshut the door.

Rory's cell phone rang

"Hello?"

nothing

"Hello?"

nothing

"Jess! Its you. I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Ill pick you up after graduation."

"Bye!"

--------------------------------------------------------

END OF STORY. I hope you liked it! Want me to write a sequel? Please review. I only have like 14 reviews. Seriously people. :-) I hope you loooved it.

Kayla 


	15. AUTORS NOTE

I CHANGED CHAPTER 14. Please re-read it. I replaced it w/ something else. 


End file.
